Insane
by rayndrops
Summary: After sasuke leaves sakura on a bench she is tired of being weak and decides to forget about sasuke and trains all day everyday, But can the great neji help her when she becomes to crazy for power?


insane

(after sasuke leaves sakura on a bench, she is tired of being weak and decides to forget about sasuke and trains all day everyday,and becomes insane but can neji help her when she becomes too crazy for power. Takes place 6 months after sasuke left.)

Sakura POV

I awoke with the same soreness as everyday, it was 7am, I have gotten use to the tiredness that comes with it. I remember the first month was hard and i would usually force myself to get up and train, But now I have grown acustum to it. Whenever I think back to the days I was weak i get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Never would i ever want to be that little girl i was before,but heck I still am that little girl,wich is why i train myself everyday at 7am I push myself till I cant stand anymore. I can usually last for 2 hours wich is why I need to get stronger. After I get tired I usually do emontional traning,I need to not have emotions no hate, no anger, sadness, happiness, I cant get mad, I cant feel pity, cant feel pain, ...or love.

Sometimes I test my emotions and I slit my wrists. The way I feel nothing means my traning is working little by little. Lady Tsunade found the cuts on my wrists and put me under her care for sometime. She alwyas looked at my wrists everyday for a month, I tried not to cut myself for her sake, but I needed it I needed to know...to know that I couldnt feel it anymore, I couldnt stop it, I couldnt help it, it was the only way I knew my emotions were going away. so I Slit my thigs, they are always hidden anyways. To this day she never found out

Thank god she never told anybody, they wouldnt understand, they wouldnt understand, they would think im a freak. Im not, I just want to be able to fight beside everyone. I will never give up.

Sakura got out of bed and wiped the sweat off her head, her body ached all over , it always does in the morning. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Her house was always so big now that her parents abandoned her. They went off on a missionfor 4-5 months, it is now 4 months.

She went into the forest outside of konahon , nobody was allowed to go outside the village unless on a mission, but they never caught her. It has been about 2 hours when she was about to pass out. She gave up, her body hurt too much and she was mad at herself she limped up to a tree panting hard and fast and punched the tree over and over, her hand started to bleed but she didnt care, she just wanted to let her fustration out. Just then she felt someones touch that had stopped her hand from punching the tree "what are you trying to do, sakura?" the figure said in a calm voice. She turned to face a man with white eyes and dark brown hair "N-neji?!" She said with a suprised tone.

"I will ask you once again, what are you trying to do?" She tried to tug her hand away but it would not budge for he had griped her hand tighter. She tried again catching his gaze, he had somewhat of a determined look on his face."I was just traning." "Traning does not require you to punch a tree." "It is my kind of traning." Sakura said with a glare. Neji thought for a moment while looking at sakura whos head was turn. He started tugging her towards the entrace,still holding on to her wrist with a fine grip "Im taking you to the hokage ." Her eyes widened in disbelife "what , why !? Im not doing anything wrong." She tried to pry her wrist away but he was just way too strong. She took a second to admire his strength , but quickly snapped out of it hearing his voice."Nobody is allowed outside the village, if not on a mission you should know this , you are anbu are you not?"

They stopped walking. Neji turned to see her "your not fit to be an anbu." " I passed the same test you took." This time she pulled her hand away. 'who is he to tell me i am not fit to be anbu' she thought. As if he read her mind he quickly stated" You are strong-" she quickly intrupted him "then why am I not fit to be anbu-" He quickly shot back " your mentally not strong enough." that left her speechless. she knew that she was strong mentally but not physically. Who was he to tell her that she was weak in the mind.

"I am stronger in the mind than i am physically." H e just stared at her , he knew for a fact that her mind was weak. She was about to say something else but suddenly everything in her world went black.

**Updates for the future chappies will be every saturday only If i get 5 reviews or more will update the next chapter ;)**

** ~rayn **


End file.
